King Jellyfish
The King Jellyfish, also known by his Latin name, Cnidaria Rex, is a giant male jellyfish that rules all of the modern-day Jellyfish (not including Queen Jellyfish). He may also be the father of the pink ones. He only appears in the episode "I'm Your Biggest Fanatic" and the game, Battle for Bikini Bottom. Description Edit King Jellyfish is a giant translucent purple jellyfish that normally wears a red cape with white at the end of it and a golden crown with green gems on it. He is the only known jellyfish that can talk. Abilities and talents Edit Like most jellyfish, his tentacles are electric. Unlike most other jellyfish, he can shoot electricity. He seems to have a fondness, or at the very least, an interest in football since he rams a cave while wearing a football helmet and jersey. Personality Edit He appears to be nice to anyone he meets unless they trick him. Occupation Edit He is the king of all of the Jellyfish. History Edit He first appears in "I'm Your Biggest Fanatic." He appears after Kevin the Sea Cucumber tries to trick SpongeBob into falling into a hole with a Queen Jellyfish Ship. The King Jellyfish thinks that the ship is the real queen jellyfish and he chases it until he hits a billboard for Kevin's Ointment. It breaks and the King Jellyfish realizes that it is a fake. He then notices Kevin. The King Jellyfish chases the Jellyspotters and SpongeBob into a cave. The King Jellyfish notices that the group has gone into a cave. He puts on a football uniform and starts hitting the cave. Eventually, he stops and Kevin sends an anchovy, who, at first, says it is okay to leave, but then gets electrocuted and returns. After the Jellyspotters give up, SpongeBob walks out. The King Jellyfish gets ready to electrocute SpongeBob. SpongeBob takes out a bottle of bubble soap and blows a bubble that looks like a pie. The King Jellyfish takes the bubble pie and leaves. He later appears in Battle for Bikini Bottom. In this game, Squidward gets electrocuted by some jellyfish and SpongeBob says that the only way to cure severe Jellyfish wounds is to get some King Jellyfish Jelly. Squidward says that SpongeBob should scale Spork Mountain and fight the King Jellyfish. SpongeBob then scales the mountain until he reaches the top, where he finds the King Jellyfish singing in a giant shower. The King Jellyfish is angry at SpongeBob for interrupting his shower. SpongeBob then fights the King Jellyfish. SpongeBob wins and the King Jellyfish gives SpongeBob a jar of his jelly and leaves. Villainous role Edit In Battle for Bikini Bottom, he is the boss battle in Jellyfish Fields on the top of Spork Mountain. The player, as SpongeBob, must defeat him to get his jelly to heal Squidward's wounds, which he got from Jellyfish shocks. Family Edit * Queen Jellyfish - She is his wife. She rules alongside him. * Dragon Jellyfish - He is a possible ancestor of the King Jellyfish. If he is an ancestor, this might explain where the King Jellyfish got his electricity powers. * Other Pink Jellyfish - He may be the father of all of the smaller pink jellyfish. Relationships Edit Relationship with SpongeBob Edit Since he does not remember SpongeBob in "Battle for Bikini Bottom" and SpongeBob was a little less nervous with the king in "I'm Your Biggest Fanatic," it can be assumed that they met in "Battle for Bikini Bottom." In that game, SpongeBob disturbs the King Jellyfish's shower and he gets angry. He seems to have a little of this anger in "I'm Your Biggest Fanatic". SpongeBob gave him a pie and now they are on good terms. Relationship with Kevin the Sea Cucumber Edit In "I'm Your Biggest Fanatic," he recognizes Kevin from something that Kevin did to him and then chases him, SpongeBob, and the other Jellyspotters. Etymology Edit * King Jellyfish's Latin name is Cnidaria Rex. Cnidaria is the phylum of mostly aquatic marine invertebrates that have cnidocyte, a specialized stinging cell found in creatures such as jellyfish and sea anemone. Rex is Latin for king. Category:Jellyfish Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Male Characters